The Sword and the Dove
by Lys De La Sagesse
Summary: His sword. quick and lethal to the touch, a silent blade. Will it pierce gentle IA's heart? The new dove who doesn't exactly 'flock together'


_First fanfic in the vocaloid world, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Sword and the Dove Chp.1**

Yuuma cast a bored look out the window becoming more interested in the squirrels prancing about on the tree branches rather than the conversation at hand.

"I'm telling you green grapes are _waaay_ cuter than purple grapes! They're so vibrant!" Iroha held up a single green grape to emphasize her point.

Beside her, a girl with long red hair rolled her eyes dramatically before declaring, "I, Miki, officially recognize purple grapes as the best!"

"Ehh, but I think green grapes taste better Miki-chan," Gumi interjected

"Gumi! I thought you were on my side! And _no_, purple grapes taste better!"

"You know, I think I'm more of a purple person," the silver-haired boy shyly added

"Yes! Piko has replaced Gumi and is now on my side!"

"By the way, where's Mew-nee chan?" Iroha wondered aloud

All of the people in the room abruptly looked around as Yuuma sighed with relief. The grape wars were finally over.

Aria gazed in pure amazement at her surroundings, black and white new age décor and furniture. She had never been to a fancier waiting room than this in all her life! And to think _the _superstar idol Hatsune Miku was somewhere inside this very mansion! And not just her, all of Japan's top vocaloids! Certainly It did make her feel a little out of place since her usual surroundings were much simpler and less… famous. Aria nervously fiddled with the elegant ring on her slender finger, a good-luck gift from her mother.

She was from a small town where nature grew side by side with the people, and even from when she was a tiny child, Aria loved the endless blue sky, the plants and flowers she so tenderly cared for, and the gentle summer breeze that reminded her of the ocean. She would spend hours just being outside and drawing the breath-taking scenery around her, she loved art and she loved to sing.

Everyone in the town said she had the most angelic voice ever, just like her mother Lia, but Aria knew they were just being polite. Still, the music company 1st PLACE did select her out from all the other singers to be a Vocaloid idol. The whole process was so complicated and confusing but in the end Aria was here in the Vocaloid Mansion with all the other idols. They even gave her a stage name- IA.

"IA-san?" A deep and seductive voice resounded from across the room as Aria whipped her head to the side surprised by the noise coming face to face with a beautiful woman.

The lady was tall and had long jet black hair, ivory skin, and sparkling dark facial features that were sharp yet graceful reminding Aria of a feline. She was dressed quite fashionably, looking like she belonged on the runway.

The woman smiled warmly, "Hello IA-san, and welcome to VOCALOID! My name is Mew. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mew bowed formally and IA followed with her introduction as well,

"H-Hello. I am Aria. I look forward to working with you and everyone else so please take care of me!"

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever! I should introduce you to my awesome cat Savami later, but first I have to show you around. Your belongings are already taken care of so let's take a little tour 'kay?"

"Hai!"

"This is the first floor where the recording studios,various music rooms and offices are are three floors in , let's turn this way."

Aria followed diligently taking in each detail as Mew led her around the mansion, explaining the rules and procedures along the way, "Here is the door to the courtyard and gardens outside, but I'll let you explore that later. There's also a basement, but that's used for storage mostly, and um, it's not a place you should be at 'kay? Trust me on this one. Towards the left is where the library is located. Now let's go to the second floor. The elevators are this way and the stairs are that way." Mew gently pushed the UP button and they both climbed into the elevator as the glass elevator doors closed with a 'ting'. In less than a minute they opened up again revealing a new environment.

"This is the second floor where the dining room, kitchen, lounges and various entertainment rooms are located,"

Here the atmosphere was relaxed unlike the first floor where it was stiff and formal. Aria also spotted a couple of her fellow vocaloids. They didn't really pay her any attention though. She was amazed at how rich and new- age like the décor and furniture were. It still didn't click in her head that _this_ was her home. Mew led her along explaining, most of the rooms and their purposes. Finally they went to the third floor, taking the stairs this time stating that they should see how the stairs were also

"The third floor is where everyone's bedrooms are located. Along this corridor is where the VOCALOID 3 singers own bedroom is here too. I am the first of the VOCALOID 3, and that's also why I'm the one designated to explain how things work to the newbies. Ah-ha! Right there! Room number 's your we go in?"

Mew opened the door and Aria gasped at the sight ahead of her._This_ was her room? It was so stunning, and it completely suited her tastes with the black, pink, and white theme! A smile broke out on Aria's face, it even had a balcony where she could see a rose garden and the latest TV model and DVD set by Crypton!

"I'll let you settle in, bathroom's right over there and dinner is at 7:30 in the main dining room, so don't be late. I would like to stay with you, but I have to finish recording a song so until then, you can explore or stay here ok?See you later IA-san!"

Aria waved goodbye to the fleeting figure before kicking off her boots and diving on to the soft bed. Everything seemed so unreal, like a dream. Her getting selected to be an idol, living in the same house with Japan's top singers, but whether or not she would be famous like them was in her own hands. No, it didn't matter whether she was famous or not, she just had to try her best! But first she felt icky from her long trip. She needed to freshen up; Aria jumped off her bed and started rummaging through her belongings – conveniently brought up to her room- and pulled out her bag of toiletries before heading out to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out feeling refreshed and smelling like lillies, the scent of her favorite soap. She glanced at the clock overhead the TV. It was 6:30. There was still another hour before dinner. Deciding to take a nap Aria set the alarm to 7:30 so she wouldn't be late and quickly dozed off tired from her long journey

She had a soundless sleep and the ringing from her alarm clock awoke her from the world of slumber. Stifling a yawn, Aria got out of bed, slipping on her boots as she walked towards the door, reluctantly pushing it open. She glanced at the empty everyone gone already? Or was she late? Aria rushed down the stairs and onto the second floor, remembering Mew's directions she headed towards the main dining room. Finally she found the room and hesitantly peered room was full, and all the vocaloids were eating and chatting merrily with their friends.

Aria scanned the room to find Mew, a little disappointed to find her busy socializing with other vocaloids. Not wanting to disturb her Aria crept in and sat at a table in a corner of the room, unnoticed by the others. A maid came up to her with a silver platter and laid food out on the table; rice with curry, miso soup and salad, and some green tea. Aria was surprised because this was her usual dinner from back home. It wasn't extravagant or fancy, but it was comforting for her to be eating the foods she normally ate. After quietly muttering an "itadakkimassu," Aria began eating.

For the first time, Aria began to feel a little lonely. She felt foreign here as all around her, people were enjoying each other's company. Although the tasty meal certainly did raise her spirits. But it couldn't be helped, she was new here after all, and not exactly the most social person on the planet. It would take time for her to make friends, or maybe she wouldn't make any at all. That was normal for her after all. Aria finished eating and immediately the same maid came to clear the dishes.

"Thank you, and the food was delicious! My compliments to the chef." Aria said gratefully. However the maid seemed a bit taken back because she paused in surprise,

"Oh, are you talking to me Miss?" she looked around before realizing the subject of the conversation really was her, "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that the others don't really talk to us, so I was a bit surprised,"

"Huh? Why not? You _are _the ones that clean this place for us right? Shouldn't we be thanking you?" Aria pondered. At this the maid smiled,

"Well, you certainly are a kind miss, and a pretty one too, I might add. Thank you! I was the one who prepared the meal actually; though I most certainly think it's amateur cooking. May I ask of your name?"

"Oh, my name is Aria. Nice to meet you!" Aria nodded curtly.

"Oh! So you must be IA-san, correct?" the maid exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, yes, but how do you know? The other people here don't seem to be aware of my presence, and also what is your name?" Aria asked in a rush, happy to be in a conversation with someone

"Whoa there! My name is Takahashi Shiori, and of course the house-keeping staff would know since we were the ones who brought your luggage to your room earlier today!" she laughed good-naturedly

"Well thank you for that also!" Aria giggled. "Oh and do we stay here or can we just leave after we are finished eating?"

"Oh of course you can leave, usually on the days they have announcements they will tell you before hand to stay."

"Then I'll be going out to the gardens, so thank you for dinner and see you later Takahashi-san!"

"Yes, please be careful, it's dark out IA-san!" Shiori called out to the rushing figure that waved back.

"Ok, and thank you!"

Aria sat down on a soft patch of grass next to a serene little pond. A warm breeze blew carrying with it a scent of cherry blossoms and the delicate moon reflected itself into the watery mirror.

The graceful water lilies stemmed out of the water, spreading their petals around the moon's reflection like an intricate border.

The nightingale's sweet song echoed out and the glowing fireflies danced together creating a beautiful show of light beams. Up above the stars hung like diamonds in the dark sky. Here Aria sat still drinking up the scene of it all, being one with the silent motion around her. Her long light blonde tresses were streaked with silver from the moon, sprawled out around her and her sapphire eyes shone brightly. She didn't even notice that one movement that was out of synch with the others. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Her eyelids fluttered open again and she came face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

_Feel free to criticize and/or comment! :)_

_Special Thanks to Sakura Keiko for editing!_


End file.
